Talk:White Horn/@comment-24169511-20161009193621
Translation from /mgt/, accuracy not guaranteed. Centaur family, Beastman type Habitat: Snow fields, snowy mountains Disposition: Gentle, passionate Diet: Omnivorous, mainly grasses and vegetables A species of Centaur living in cold climates, characterized by large horns with snow white tips. Compared to other monsters of the centaur family, their bodies are covered in a large amount of hair, and despite their large half-human half-horse bodies, they're adept at traversing snow. They can raise their body temperature to protect themselves against the cold. For this reason their bodies and faces are always flushed, and they have the charm of a girl come down with a slight fever. They have a quiet disposition, and perhaps because of their rather high intelligence, even when their bodies are feeling hot, because this is a normal state for them, they generally don't attack human men. They're friendly and kind towards humans, and when they encounter a man struggling to traverse snowy roads and mountaintops, they will let him ride on their backs to ensure his safety. In regions where relations between humans and monsters are friendly, they may serve to help humans safely cross perilous snowy areas. (cont) Many monsters living in snowy regions wear revealing clothing despite the low temperatures, but contrary to that, White Horns are often seen wearing thick winter clothing. In fact, due to their natural ability to control their body temperature, they could easily bear the cold half naked, but they overdress as to suppress the heat inside them, as else they would have some trouble controlling themselves around a man they like otherwise. Nevertheless, if for example they are struck by a sudden snowstorm, to protect not just their own lives but also the lives of those they're carrying, they may have to raise their body temperature further than usual, which will also raise their lust. Furthermore, when riding on them, to protect yourself from the cold, it's recommended to maximize close contact with their body, and a man may misinterpret their deep, agitated breaths and rub against them more than necessary, or fondle their bodies, which will raise their temperature just like the cold would, as if they were entering heat. Even then, despite their swelling lust, they won't just assault the man in the middle of the snowy roads. But as soon as they arrive at the target station, which generally also function as inns, the White Horn's flushed body will desire intercourse. (cont) Their bodies, breath and gaze, and even the words they direct at the man, will all be dripping with lustful heat, and they will become passionate, and not dissimilar to a girl in a delirious fever. They will begin by gently embracing them in a warm hug, as if the man's body was frozen on the icy roads and they had to heat him up, and deeply kiss the man to the extent where their lips will feel like they're melting together, and their tongues will dance together, and the man will feel his body warm up from the inside. Their vaginas are no less warm than their mouths. The heat and pleasure will make one feel like they're melting from the moment of insertion, and intercourse with them, rather than just being simple pleasure of the flesh, one feels like they're almost being enveloped by the White Horn, and the warmth provides intense pleasure. Like this, they will make you completely forget the biting cold, but many men who spend a melty hot night with a White Horn will never forget the experience, and will often choose to become their husbands.